onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
One Piece Red: Grand Characters
is the first [[One Piece Databooks|''One Piece databook]]. It was released on January 5, 2002 and covers material from Volume 1 to Volume 21, comprising all of the East Blue Saga and most of the Alabasta Saga. As its subtitle suggests, One Piece Red is concerned almost solely with character data. Roughly half its content consists of in-depth profiles on each of the first six Straw Hat Pirates, with the rest mostly consisting of shorter write-ups on all the other pirate crews (and Marines) encountered thus far.While many of these facts are repeated from the manga and/or SBS columns, a number are new, especially where name romanizations and bounties are concerned. This article will retain all of them, including ones corrected and supplanted by later materials; "obvious" errors will be noted where appropriate. These are interspersed with several bonus stories, games, and the like. Contents The contents proper are preceded by the quasi-chapter One Piece Color, featuring several full-color illustrations: * A reproduction of Chapter 1's color spread * A collage compiling the following: ** Luffy from ''Weekly Shonen Jump'' (1999) #46's cover ** Zoro from Chapter 12's color spread ** Shanks from Chapter 41's color cover ** Usopp from Volume 5's cover ** Sanji from Volume 7's cover ** Nami from Volume 9's cover ** Chopper from Volume 16's cover * A reproduction of Chapter 100's color spread * A reproduction of Chapter 137's color cover Monkey D. Luffy History section, catalogs all techniques up to Chapter 178's Gomu Gomu no Baku Baku; and includes mini-profiles on: * Shanks * Makino and "Sonchou" (the as-yet unnamed mayor of Foosha Village) * Portgas D. Ace Roronoa Zoro History section, catalogs all techniques up to Chapter 194's Shishi Sonson; and includes mini-profiles on: * Mihawk * Johnny and Yosaku * Kuina * Tashigi Nami History section, catalogs all techniques up to Chapter 193's Tornado Tempo, and includes mini-profiles on: * Bellemere * Nojiko * Genzo Usopp History section, catalogs all techniques up to Chapter 186's Uso-Cho Hammer Suisei, and includes mini-profiles on: * Yasopp * Dorey and Burogy * The "Pirate Groop Usopp" (Ninjin, Piiman, and Tamanegi) * Kaya Also features Usopp's personal listing of the world's top five liars (himself, Crocodile, Krieg, Nami, and Mr. 2 Bon Clay, with Luffy and Alvida as honorable mentions). Sanji History section, catalogs all techniques up to Chapter 189's Veau Shot, and includes mini-profiles on: * Zeff * Patty and Carne Tony Tony Chopper History section, catalogs all techniques up to Chapter 186's Horn Point, and includes mini-profiles on: * Dr. Hiluluk * Dr. Kureha Proper Check The Straw Hats' profiles are concluded by the , a 43-question personality test with many branching paths leading to nine possible types: * Luffy (A) * Zoro (B) * Usopp © * Nami (D) * Sanji (E) * Vivi (F) * Chopper (G) * Arlong (H) * Mr. 2 Bon Clay (I) Pirates Report *Red Hair Pirates **Shanks **Benn Beckman **Lucky Roux **Yasopp *Alvida Pirates **Alvida *Buggy Pirates **Buggy **Mohji and Richie **Cabaji *Black Cat Pirates **Kuro **Jango **Nyabans Sham and Buchi *Krieg Pirates **Don Krieg **Gin **Pearl *Arlong Pirates **Arlong **Hatchan **Kuroobi **Chew *Bliking Pirates **Wapol **Chess and Kuromarimo **Chessmarimo *Baroque Works **Mr. 0 Crocodile and Miss ALLSUNDAY **Mr. 1 and Miss DOUBLEFINGER **Mr. 2 Bon Clay **Mr. 3 and Miss GOLDENWEEK **Mr. 4 (and Lassoo) and Miss MERRYCHRISTMAS **Mr. 5 and Miss VALENTINE **Mr. 8 and Miss WEDNESDAY **Mr. 9 and Miss MONDAY **Mr. 11 and Miss THURSDAY **Mr. 13 and Miss FRIDAY ("Unluckies") *"Extra" Pirates Report **Whitebeard Pirates **Blackbeard Pirates **Giant Warrior Pirates **Shichibukai *Marines **Pudding Pudding **Brandnew **Tashigi **Smoker **"Outcasts" (Morgan and Nezumi) Special Comic A bonus section that collects two supplemental stories: * Little Buggy's Adventure (resized to fit three or four installments to a page) * Romance Dawn, Version 1 (with a page of commentary from Eiichiro Oda) Gallery Trivia * This book's cover illustrations of the Straw Hats are reused from that of ''Weekly Shonen Jump'' (2001) #44. ** They would be reused again in the anime's fourth opening, BON VOYAGE! References Site Navigation ca:One Piece Red: Grand Characters fr:Databooks One Piece/Red : Grand Characters id:One Piece Red: Grand Characters pl:One Piece Red: Grand Characters Category:Databooks